


If Kisses Were... (Daichi)

by lanikaia



Series: If Kisses Were... [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi is relationship goals, Dancing in the Rain, F/M, Gender Neutral, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Rainbows, dancing with no music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanikaia/pseuds/lanikaia





	If Kisses Were... (Daichi)

**If kisses were colors, you'd see every one of the bands of the rainbow that shines in the sun.**

You loved the feeling of his fingers running through your hair. You sighed in contentment as you laid out on the picnic blanket, warm sun on your face and your head resting in Daichi's lap. His fingers wound around your hair, a constant soothing sensation. With your eyes closed you were more aware of all your other senses. The tickle of grass on your feet where they stuck out over the edge of the blanket, the warmth of the sun on your skin, the sound of your breath in time with his. It was the perfect afternoon to take a picnic together, and after devouring the delicious food you had packed you were both drowsy and decided to enjoy the sun. 

Just as you felt yourself drift off a few drops of water hit your face, making you crinkle your nose. _Daichi must be sprinkling water on me,_ you thought to yourself. 

You readjusted your head in his lap without opening your eyes. "Is my head too heavy?"

"Hmmm? No, why?" Daichi murmured in response, half-dosing himself, as more water sprinkled across your face. 

"Daichi, really!" You giggled. "You're so immature sometimes. If you wanted me to wake up you could've just said so instead of sprinkling me with water." 

"(First), I'm not sprinkling water on your face." You opened your eyes to see his confused face staring at you. 

"What do you mean? I keep feeling wat-" you were cut off as more water sprinkled down, causing both you and Daichi to look up as it began to rain. 

"It's a sun shower!" You laughed, as you two began to scramble around to pick up your picnic supplies. 

"Under the tree (First)!" Daichi called to you, pointing to a willow tree not far away. You nodded still laughing as you snatched the basket from the falling rain. 

Under the tree the two of you were out of breath from running and laughing. Luckily the tree gave you great coverage so you could set up the picnic blanket again, safe and dry to watch the sun shower.

"This is just like one of those movies." Your eyes seemed lit from within as you smiled at Daichi. "You know, when the romantic music swells in the background and the weather seems perfectly timed." You shook your head and turned back to watch the rain drops sparkle as they flew through the air. 

Daichi stepped up next to you and cleared his throating until you tore your eyes away from the scene. "Well then, may I have this dance?" 

You faked a swoon. "Oh my, well of course handsome sir!" 

With a grin Daichi pulled you into his arms and spun the two of you around. With no music to keep time to your steps were often off-beat and you stumbled over each other frequently. But rather than ruin the moment the mistakes simply made you smile and throw your head back to laugh, basking in the dappled light of the sun streaming through the willow's branches and the gentle patter of the rain as it fell around you. 

With one particularly daring dip by Daichi you found yourself looking up at the sky as he held you nearly horizontal and pressed a soft kiss to your exposed throat.

Your sigh turned into a gasp as you noticed something new in the sky. 

"Daichi, look!" Your voice was breathless from dancing and excitement as you pointed to a glorious rainbow arching overhead. Daichi stood, carefully lifting you up with him, and turned to face the rainbow. 

"We should go find the treasure at the other end!" You laughed, still giddy from the dance as you tugged on his sleeve. "Want to go Daichi?" 

"No," he said calmly moving to stand in front of you. You cocked your head to one side and tried your best to pout enticingly, leaning back against the willow's trunk. "But the treasure!"

He smiled and leaned in so his breath tickled your lips, his eyes staring straight into yours. 

_"You're the only treasure I need."_

__And when he pressed his lips to yours all thoughts of anything but Daichi immediately disappeared.


End file.
